User blog:VeiRetning/What cards should I use my LR/UR/SR Mirror Maiden on for competitiveness?
It’s a commonly asked question on what cards to use one’s Mirror Maiden on. Here I will try to list the ideal main skill choice (with card examples) to use a Mirror Maiden on base on the various game events, Archwitch Hunts, Tower and Alliance Bingo Battle (Attack/Defense) for competitiveness. Under each type of event, there will be 3 levels of classification as follows. A. Best Choices These are the cards you should Mirror until you have enough to match the meta team(s). B. Other Possible Choices These are less ideal as a candidate for Mirror Maiden but still important in building up your team towards the meta and can be considered if you already have enough of the cards listed in A. Best Choices or if you have spare Mirror Maidens. C. Alternative Choices These are choices that you can consider after the 2 options above if you somehow still lacks a certain skill in your team(s). Less recommended as they doesn’t offer the best value or have restrictions but if they really give a big upgrade to your current team and you have spare Mirror Maidens, they can be worth considering. I will list the LR/UR/SR examples if available/applicable under each of these classifications. Note: Point Boosters won’t be included since they vary a lot depends on individual player teams (It’s generally the best choices for players with good teams but doesn’t help a new player much) Also, 5 star cards or unawakenable cards are not considered (Feel free if you want to though) and skills listed below are after evolving and awakening. How are the skills chosen? For each of the events, the skill choices are chosen for reasons as follows: Archwitch Hunt - On Getting the Best Subjugation Points Tower - Forming teams to handle higher difficulties ABB Attack Team - Highest Proc % with Turn Skip + AOE capability ABB Defense Team - Surviving one or more AOE attack from attacking team before offensive capability And without further ado, let’s start! **Archwitch Hunt / Tower** *Both are mostly similar so I grouped them together* A. Best Choices Multihitter LR – 12+ hit Multihitter (E.g. Doomed Calamity, Divine Murakumo) UR – 9+ hit 50%+ dmg Multihitter (E.g. Ixtab, Halloween Hades) SR – 8+ hit Multihitter (E.g. Randgrith) GUR Team Unleasher (All Element) ''*Only If you don’t already have enough LR Team Unleasher (All Element)for your teams*'' UR – E.g. Party Crasher, Wingless B. Other possible choices Team Buffer (All Element) LR – E.g. Lazy Alchemist, Vernal UR – 400+% Atk (E.g. Bomby, Le Mille) SR – 200+% Atk (E.g. Melle, Manager) Salvo (For Archwitch Hunt Events Only) LR – E.g. Holy Angel, Norns UR – E.g. Black Lily, Orbit SR – E.g. Aludra, Rosetta Turn Skip + AOE (For Tower Events Only) LR – E.g. Lord Leviathan UR – 4 Turns+ (E.g. Ishikore-Dome, Assault Angel) or 30%+ proc chance(E.g. Arius, Lulu) SR – 3 Turns+ and/or 20%+ proc chance E.g. (Vesti, Farris) C. Alternative Choices Team Burst Unleasher LR – E.g. Queen Shion, Everi UR – E.g. Raven, Fujisan SR – N.A. Team Buffer (Single Element) LR – E.g. Egeria, Sauin UR – 650+% Atk E.g. Toto, Warrior Pup SR – 250+% Atk E.g. Aero, Luce GUR Team Unleasher (Single Element) UR – E.g. Skymaid, Phantom X **Alliance Bingo Battle Attack Team** A. Best Choices High % proc chance Turn Skip + AOE LR – E.g. Lord Leviathan UR – 45%+ Proc Chance E.g. Arius, Lulu SR – 25%+ Proc Chance E.g. Vesti, Farris High % proc chance Single Target Unleasher ''* Assuming you can form teams with just Unleasher/Turn Skip + AOE/Autoskill Only cards*'' LR – E.g. Queen Bahamut, Wise Oracle UR – 35%+ Proc Chance E.g. Conjurer, Confetti SR – 40%+ Proc Chance E.g. Ruel, Morphium Special Mention ''*Due to their skill combination*'' LR – Divine Murakumo, Doomed Calamity, Joan Of Arc B. Other possible choices Dual Skill(Single Target Unleasher or Turn Skip + AOE with Full Null/Attack Only Null) LR – E.g. Wise Oracle UR – E.g. Ymir, Arpa SR – E.g. Dame Ridill '''25%+ proc chance Team Unleasher (All Element) ''* Assuming you have at least a Turn Skip + AOE to pair up with*'' LR – E.g. Simon Says, Azurite 45%+ proc chance AOE only UR – E.g. Draupnir, Flapjack C. Alternative Choices Full Nuller/Attack Only Nuller ''*Includes cards with nulls as secondary skills*'' LR – E.g. Wise Oracle, Aisling UR – E.g. Bookworm, Arpa SR – E.g. Vidar, Patience **Alliance Bingo Battle Defense Team** A. Best Choices 300%+ Auto Defense Up LR – E.g. God Scheherazade, Everi UR – E.g. Vigilent, Perse SR – N.A. 100% proc chance Auto Debuffer LR – E.g. Doomed Calamity, Norns B. Other possible choices High % proc chance Turn Skip + AOE LR – E.g. Lord Leviathan UR – 45%+ Proc Chance E.g. Arius, Lulu SR – 25%+ Proc Chance E.g. Vesti, Farris High % proc chance Single Target Unleasher ''* Assuming you can form teams with just Unleasher and Turn Skip + AOE cards*'' LR – E.g. Queen Bahamut, Wise Oracle UR – 35%+ Proc Chance E.g. Conjurer, Confetti SR – 40%+ Proc Chance E.g. Ruel, Fuga Full Nuller/Attack Only Nuller ''*Includes cards with nulls as secondary skills*'' LR – E.g. Wise Oracle, Aisling UR – E.g. Bookworm, Arpa SR – E.g. Vidar, Patience C. Alternative Choices 3+ Turn Skip Only with 20%+ proc chance ' ''* For wasting attacker's time especially their fever time* LR – N.A. UR – E.g. Lune, Helen SR – E.g. Biblio, Mascotte Thank you for reading. I hope you have a better idea now on what cards/skills to use your Mirror Maiden on to be more competitive. J Comments and questions welcomed. *Note that I might not reply that fast as I check the Wiki at irregular intervals. '''Other Blogs of mine you might be interested in What UR cards are worthy for Mirror Maiden? How good is my Guaranteed UR Ticket Draw? Category:Blog posts